memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
William Shatner
[[Datei:James Tiberius Kirk 2293.jpg|thumb|'William Shatner' als James T. Kirk]] William Shatner (* 22. März 1931 in Montreal, Quebec, Kanada) ist ein kanadischer Schauspieler, der in der Rolle von James T. Kirk berühmt wurde. Er spielte den Captain des Raumschiffs [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] in allen 79 Folgen der ersten Star Trek Serie (1966-1969), den ersten sieben Star-Trek-Filmen (1979-1995) und sprach Captain Kirk in allen 22 Folgen der Zeichentrickreihe. __TOC__ Persönliches Seit 2001 ist er mit seiner dritten Frau Elizabeth Anderson Martin verheiratet. Mit ihr, seinen drei Töchtern Lesley, Lisabeth und Melanie und seinem Sohn Daniel lebt Shatner in Südkalifornien auf seiner Farm, widmet sich dort der Pferdezucht und engagiert sich für den Umweltschutz. Biographie Er studierte ursprünglich Handel an der McGill Universität in Montréal wechselte aber später zu einem Schauspielstudium. Er zog 1956 nach New York und arbeitete dort fürs Fernsehen und am Broadway. 1958 spielte er seine erste größere Rolle Alexi Karamazov in der Leinwandadaption von Brüder Karamasov. Andere Projekte Fernsehserien Nach Star Trek spielte William Shatner ab 1982 die Titelrolle in T.J. Hooker. 1995 schrieb und produzierte er die TV-Mini-Serie TekWar, in der er auch die Rolle des Walter H. Bascom spielte. Von 2004 bis 2008 lief in den USA die sehr erfolgreiche Anwaltserie Boston Legal mit William Shatner als Denny Crane. Für diese Rolle gewann er 2005 den Emmy als bester Nebendarsteller. In der Serie wird mehrmals Bezug auf seine Vergangenheit bei Star Trek. So sagt er einmal er sei der Captain eines Raumschiffes gewesen. Außerdem macht sein Handy beim Aufklappen den gleichen Ton wie sein Kommunikator. In den ersten drei Staffeln spielte René Auberjonois die Hauptrolle des Paul Lewiston, der in der vierten und fünften Staffel als Nebencharakter weitere Male auftrat. Zudem hatten einige andere Schauspieler aus Star Trek Auftritte in der Serie. Darunter Armin Shimerman, Ethan Phillips, Jeri Ryan und Scott Bakula. Musik thumb|Spaced Out – eine Co-Produktion mit Leonard Nimoy Neben der Schauspielerei macht Shatner auch Musik. Sein letztes Album hieß Has Been und kam 2004 auf den Markt. Zuvor nahm er bereits gemeinsam mit Leonard Nimoy in den 70ern das Album Spaced Out auf, das verschiedene Cover-Versionen wie zum Beispiel Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds (gesungen von Shatner) oder Put a little love in your heart (von Nimoy) enthält. Es erschien jedoch erst 1997. ;Discography *'' The Transformed Man'' * Spaced Out (1997) * Has Been (2004) Literatur Neben einigen anderen Büchern hat William Shatner in Zusammenarbeit mit dem Autorenteam Judith Reeves-Stevens und Garfield Reeves-Stevens insgesamt drei Roman-Trilogien für die Classic Serie geschrieben. Die Odyssee-Trilogie: # Die Asche von Eden # Die Rückkehr # Der Rächer Die Spiegeluniversum-Trilogie: # Das Gespenst # Dunkler Sieg # Die Bewahrer Die Totality-Trilogie: # Sternendämmerung # Sternennacht # Sternenfluchten Preise Filmographie (Auszug) William Shatner als Regisseur: * 1994 TekWar * 1993 Kung Fu – Im Zeichen des Drachen, TV Serie * 1989 Regie und Story * 1982 Einige Episoden von T.J. Hooker, TV Serie William Shatner als Produzent: * 2006 William Shatner in Concert * 2005 Invasion Iowa, TV Series * 2002 Spplat Attack * 2001 Mind Meld: Secrets Behind the Voyage of a Lifetime * 1994 TekWar: TekLords und TekWar William Shatner als Schauspieler: * Neuste Arbeiten: ** 2004–2008 Boston Legal als Denny Crane ** 2005 Atomic Betty ** 2005 Last Laugh '05 ** 2005 Invasion Iowa als Col. Shane Yeager/Himself ** 2005 Lil' Pimp Stimme von Tony Gold ** 2005 Miss Undercover 2 als Stan Fields ** 2004 Voll auf die Nüsse als Dodgeball Chancellor ** 2004 Chilly Beach als The President ** 2004 Practice – Die Anwälte als Denny Crane ** 2003 A Carol Christmas als Dr. Bob ** 2002 Miss Undercover als Stan Fields ** 1998 Free Enterprise als William Shatner * Star Trek: ** Alle TOS Episoden (bis auf ) ** Alle TAS Episoden (bis auf ) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Star-Trek-Dokumentationen Externe Links * WilliamShatner.com * * en:William Shatner es:William Shatner fr:William Shatner nl:William Shatner pl:William Shatner Shatner, William Shatner, William Shatner, William Shatner, William Shatner, William